villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gisa and Geralf
Gisa and Geralf are sibling necromancers and the main antagonists of the Innistrad block of Magic: the Gathering. They are both insane and spend most of their time battling each other. But, when the two decide to work together, they become threats to all life on the plane. History Innistrad Block The Cecani famaily was regarded in high esteem. But after a scandal, the family moved from the human city of Thraben to the Moorland. When the two were children, they both practiced necromancy, but the methods they used were different. Gisa practiced ghoulcalling, an art of summoning zombies through singing and whistling. Geralf practiced stitching, the art of taking parts from dead beings or machines and combine them to create new monsters called skaabs. Due to their differences, the two grew to despise each other and often got into fights. They were responsible for burning their home to the ground on accident. After this, the two went their separate ways with Geralf conquering Trostad and Gisa moving to Nephalia. As they grew up, their motivations for their actions changed. Geralf wished to conquer as much land as he could, while Gisa just wanted to mess with her brother. Due to their disagreements, the two went to war. Geralf made rules to their battle which are called The Five Laws of NecroWarfare.These laws are *No sponataneous awakenings *No luring, killing, or raising bystanders or livestock *Combatants face off at a predetermined place and time *Combatants must have at least three limbs in play *Headquarters are off limits While Geralf followed these rules, Gisa didn't care for these rules and did what she desired (much to Geralf's dismay). Eventually, the two called of their feud to conquer Thraben together. The two created legions of undead minions and broke through Thraben's outer wall and killed many soldiers. Having a dark scheme in mind, Geralf gave Gisa control of his skaabs while he entered the Church of Avacyn. He entered the basement and murdered the Lunarch Mikaeus(a man who also was Gisa and Geralf's cousin). After a knight named Thalia joined the fight, the soldiers of Thraben used fire to combat the zombies. The horde was easily burnt to a crisp and Gisa was defeated. After the zombies were scattered, Geralf found assistance from a necromancer Planeswalker Liliana Vess and the two escaped unharmed, while Gisa was caught and arrested. Shadows over Innistrad block A while after the siege of Thraben failed, Geralf(feeling bad for letting his sister get captured) sent an army of skaabs to free Gisa. After she escaped, she retreated to her lair and planned to continue battling her brother. Geralf on the other hand formed an allience with another powerful necromancer named Ludevic of Ulm and the two worked together to create Geralf's Masterpiece. While this happened, Gisa resurrected their parents and made peace with them. She made friends with the Planeswalker Nahiri and she helped her make the cryptoliths to summon the Eldrazi. After Emrakul came to Innistrad, the two had to join forces again to survive this new threat. Quotes }} Gallery Gisa summoning a ghoul.jpg|Gisa summoning a ghoul Geralf's Masterpiece.jpg|Geralf and his Masterpiece Gisa's bidding.jpg Peter_Mohrbacher_-_Grimgrin_Corpse-Born_2000x.jpg|Grimgrin, corpse-born Geralf's Messenger.jpg|Geralf's Messenger Geralf's Mindcrusher.jpg|Geralf's Mindcrusher Trivia *The twin's mother Gretchen was also a necromancer. *Skaabs are based on Frankenstein's Monster. *One of Geralf's creations was named Grimgrin because of Gisa's face. Category:Magic Category:Necromancers Category:Siblings Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Warlords Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Psychotic Category:Torturer Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:On & Off Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals